


Vid: Flexible Flyer

by Kass



Series: Vids [8]
Category: Saved! (2004)
Genre: F/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland is a man in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Flexible Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> Made for dualbunny, Festivids 2010.

Here's the vid streaming from vimeo (password: jesus):

Download my vid here: [my vid page](http://trickster.org/kass/vids.html)

Flexible Flyer

Down on my flexible flyer  
To the bottom how fast I would go  
Just waiting for me under the trees  
And out in the snow

A cop or a nurse or a fireman  
There's so many things that you can be  
You can set your goals, set your soul  
Set your soul free

(Chorus) Times, places, and situations  
Lead us to an early grave  
When we look back we'll see  
What did we save?

If your heart is a flame burning brightly  
You'll have light and you'll never row cold  
Soon you'll know that you just grow  
You're not growing old

(Chorus) Times, places, and situations  
Lead us to an early grave  
When we look back we'll see  
What did we save?

If the wheels of your wagon are rusty  
You can paint them until they are new  
You can roll down the hill, but if you can't  
Then I pity you

 

Dualbunny mentioned, in her Dear Festividder letter, that if her vidder chose to vid Macaulay Culkin's character from Saved! it would make her really happy. I love Roland (and I love Cass), so I was delighted to be prompted in that direction.

I wanted the vid to be about Roland's growth and motion -- how he comes into his own, partially thanks to his relationship with Cass and partially thanks to his ability to recognize that he wants to be the person he wants to be even without her there. I knew I wanted a song which had to do with motion. yaoobruni helped me find this track -- it's old Hüsker Dü, and I like the way the lyrics evoke some of the film's themes for me.

I had fun trying to make the vid's credits mirror the opening credits of the film -- I found cloud footage but couldn't figure out how to slow it down in HyperEngine, so they're not perfect, but I like them anyway.


End file.
